


Long time care

by book_worm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Actually it was supposed to be angst but it turned cozy(?), Canon Compliant, Dynamite era, Fluff, M/M, slight Hongbin/Hyuk, slight Ravi/Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: Hakyeon's back pain always appear in the least desired moment.Leo cares, in his own way.Ravi is a hyungs baby.Jaehwan is cute and annoying.Hongbin is worried but also wants to punch Sanghyuck.And Sanghyuck is nice...in his own way.





	Long time care

“You are the first one to tell us that we have to stretch to avoid accidents, but look whathappened to you.”-Taekwoonrebuked.

Dynamite'slast performances were approaching and the group continued to practice diligently. As always, the period of promotions wasexhausting,but at the same timeexciting,VIXX wasno longer therookiethat many critics had put aside due to their extravagant debut, now they were considered by the industry as concept kings, which brought pride and pressure on the group. This pressure was mostly carried by the leader, trying to alleviate the concerns of his members as much as possible. The pressure, anxiety, fear, undervaluation ... all of that was noticeable as discomfort inHakyeon'sbody.

Lying face down on the couch in a corner of the dance practice room,Hakyeononly managed to mumble an _‘I'm sorry’_ whileTaekwoonspread the medication on his lower back.The other members looked at them sideways, failing to not show their concern.

“We should call manager hyung” -commentedHongbinpausing the music that was on loop since the incident.The clock on the wall showed almost midnight,for the next day a couple of variety shows were scheduled which implied long hours of shooting, probably having to bejumping from side to side making theMCslaugh toget the as much time on camera as possible.

“At this hour, we only call when it comes to emergencies.“-Hakyeonpointed out, sitting withTaekwoon'shelp. \- “Besides, I already feel much better.We can take this as a sign from the universe to go torest.” Hejoked trying to ease the environment.

"You're letting yourself be affected by age,hyung, and you still have to enlist" \- Sanghyukteased.

“What should we do with this ungrateful brat?It would be good to leave you behind again to see if you return to be our lovelymaknae.”-Jaehwancommentedhitting Sanghyuk’s neck with the palm of his hand. - “What did he said when he got on the van? _‘__Hyungs, why did you left me?I was very afraid, I will tell mynoonathat you are treating me badly, I will no longer share anything that my parents send me, this will cause me a trauma.’_Like that, noWonshikie?”

“Lacks a little more of whining but you're on the right track,hyung.”-Raviapprovedshowing his two thumbs up.

“Hyungit’s not funny!”-Sanghyukcomplained chasingJaehwanto be quiet.

“I supposed all of you are ready, if not we are still leaving”-Taekwoongrabbed his and Hakyeon’s belongings, offering his hand to help him stand up.The leader was about to take his hand whenHongbinstepped forward and laced his fingers withHakyeon’s.

“Favorite dongsaeng reporting to help those most inneed.”- He joked showingHakyeona shy smile.

“Hey!What kind of nonsense is that?!Everyone knows that his favorite dongsaengis the cutie main vocalKen” -Jaehwan complained as he was trying to free himselffromthe choking ‘hug’ Sanghyuk was giving him.

“I didn't know we were being our stage names,hyung.ThenRavihyungshould start acting like he iscool.”-HongbinandHakyeoncame forward and left the practice room first.

“Hey!I'm alwayscool, rightJaehwaniehyung?”-Wonshikturned to hishyungwho couldn't move since he was on the floor withSanghyuksitting on his back.

“Of course,Wonshikie”\- Heanswered with difficulty.– “Evencoolerif you get this thing off ofme.”

“Eh-- two against one is not fair” -Being said, Sanghyuktook his things and run out of the room.

* * *

Taekwoon wasdriving asmall vanthat the company had lent them in case they had to go to the company,Hakyeonwas in thepassengerseatwith the back of it lying down so he could rest his back, so in the back there was a seat less and the others had to accommodate as best they could.

The ride was full of complaints fromJaehwanaboutSanghyukand his long legs that did not allow him to sit the way he wanted, whileHongbinwas distracted watching videos of his favorite video game players andWonshiktrying to have a normal conversion withTaekwoonin the middle of the craziness.Hakyeonwas reviewing articles written about their latest presentation, comments about how grown and handsomeSanghyukwas had severallikes, also about how captivatingHakyeonlookedwithdifferent colored lenses.Many commented thatVIXX wasnot allowed to make them suffer with how handsome they were.Hakyeonwas filled with calm and happiness when reading thepositivefeedbackthat the public had for them, of course there were always some events that antis used as an excuse to insult them, like why their dances continued to have very effeminate parts as if it were something bad,supposed fans defending somemembersbut insulting others, derogatory comments about their skin, etc.

“Hakyeonhyungis reading negative comments again.”-Sanghyuktookhis cellphone, closing the application he was in and gave it back.

“I was just checking somearticles about us.”-Hakyeonprotested, blocking the device.

“Pretty sure you were reading each one ofthem.”-Taekwooncommented, turning off the car.– “Come on, it’s way past bedtime,children.”

“Are we finally beingrecognized?”-Wonshikasked faking hope.

“Dibs on his snickers collection”-Sanghyuksaid

“With how athletic you are…” -Jaehwanrolled his eyes playfully.

“It wouldsurprise you” – He wink back, earning a punch to the thigh byHongbin.

“Well now, calm down.Save those energies fortomorrow.”-Hakyeonsmiled– “Thank you for bringing usTaekwoonie, you are atrustworthyhyung.” -Taekwoonopened the door and helped him out.

“Well now,let's get offtoo”-Hongbinsaidtrying to open the door.– “…It’s not working” - He tried again while the others who were still in the car looked at him confused.– “Hyungtry with the otherdoor.”

“The child lock is on.” -Taekwoonsaidclosing thepassengerdoor and locking the car.- “If you try to leave, the alarm will turn onand it will disturb theneighbors. Goodnight.”

Only whines and screams were heard coming from the van whileTaekwoonandHakyeonheaded to the elevator.

“Are you really going to leave themthere?”-Hakyeonaskedtryingto soundas worried as possible, and failing.

“Only until I make sure you're resting.”

“Thanks to myTaekwoonienothinghurts anymore” –He smile taking the other’s hand.

The elevator opened andTaekwoonpushed the button for their floor.– “Yourfavoritedongsaeng he says,Hongbinhas to stop tellinglies.”- He scoffed.

Hakyeonjust laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hi again xD  
I'm back after a year I think...  
Anyways, thank you for reading. Lately my love for VIXX has been bigger than ever and decided to write a fic about them. Actually this was supposed to be angst, cause you know...sadness fulfills me, but as I was listening to their 'happy' tracks (ahem Love Equation) the softness wrote itself.
> 
> If you have any suggestion, idea o comment I would love to know.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S: Its kind of challenging to write in English lol


End file.
